


My Worst Nightmare

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi knew he was going to see a lot of old faces he had buried long ago, he just never expected his father to be one of them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	My Worst Nightmare

War was starting to take its toll on Sakura’s body. She was tired, everything hurt, and there was nothing more she wanted than a nice comfortable bed and a night out at the baths with the other girls. 

Unfortunately, there was no bath’s nearby and that chances of the war ending anytime soon seemed bleak at best. And that wasn’t even touching on the fact that there were so many injured Shinobi that still needed looking after while they also tried their best not to get killed by the continuing rampage of the Edo Tensei soldiers.

The job seemed impossible. Even with Katsuyu by her side helping there were too many injuries to handle, and they kept piling up.

“Sakura Chan!” Her head snapped up, eyes searching for whoever had called out her name and zeroing in on Lee as he ran towards her. There was panic etched on his face which could only mean something bad.

Her eyes snapped to her side, fear taking over when she saw a Tanto coming down near her face. She started to concentrate her chakra towards her fists, wondering if she had enough time to attack before she lost an eye or worse. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like it would have to come to that. Instead, she watched as a flash of bright green appeared in front of her and deflected the weapon away from its target.

“Gai Sensei!” Her heart pounded in her chest. Tsuanade Sama would be upset with her for letting her guard down for so long, admonishing her for not being more careful. For not keeping an eye on her own safety and not just others. 

“Taking care of the wounded is important Sakura, but you won’t do much good if you leave your guard down and allow yourself to be killed.”Apparently Tsunade Sama wasn’t needed to give Sakura a pep talk. Kakashi Sensei had decided now was the perfect time to show up at her side and do it for her master. 

Not that he really had the right to give her a pep talk. She had seen how he treated himself during the war, and even before during some of their missions. Her Sensei had no care for his personal safety.

“You’ve grown up well,” Her eyes snapped back up, glaring at the man who hate tried to attack her. She wanted to be mad, angry that her moment of kindness had been taken advantage of by an enemy, but she was too busy being speechless. “It has been a long time, Kakashi.”

Sakura didn’t have to ask how the man knew her Sensei’s name. There were few people who had such startling SIlver hair and sunken eyes. In fact, there were so few that she was currently looking at the only two she had ever met. Her Sensei, and this strange new man.

“Kakashi…” Gai Sensei’s voice was soft when he spoke, a hint of worry dripping in his words as he turned his gaze towards his boyfriend “Are you…”

“Stop worrying about me,” Well, that was a little harsher than it needed to be in her opinion. Gai Sensei hadn’t said anything wrong to warrant such harshness from her Sensei. “We’re in the middle of a war, there’s nothing ‘fine’ about any of this.”

“Well, that’s not very nice of you, Kakashi,” Even without the same mask that her Sensei wore, the man’s smile reminded her in every way of Kakashi Sensei’s. The closed eyes and the half smile she always imagined he had. Though, this man’s mouth was perfectly normal and she was still convinced that Kakashi Sensei had to have something weird about his mouth. Why would he cover up a normal face like this man’s after all? “You should be nicer to your friends, especially when they’re worried about you.”

Sakura rolled her eyes when Kakashi Sensei made a disapproving noise. He never did seem to like it when people referred to Gai Sensei as his ‘friend’. They were, after all, far more than that.

“Sakura, continue healing those who were injured.” Her Sensei instructed with a board tone “This is a fight Gai and i will take care of.”

Usually she would argue. She was far more than capable of taking care of herself after all and Kakashi Sensei knew that better than most people. Today, However, there seemed to be no point. This was a fight that her Sensei was taking personally for some reason and it wouldn’t do her any good to get in the way.

“Lee,” She looked over, surprised by her comrades sudden appearance at her side when his Sensei had called out to him “Keep close to Sakura. The job of a medical ninja requires attention. Keep an eye out for danger while she focuses on healing the wounded.”

A body guard, just what she never wanted.

“I See,” the man who resembled her Sensei chuckled fondly “I never thought I would find myself fighting my own son when i woke up in this world again, though I am glad to know that Kakashi won’t be fighting alone.”

Her heart dripped. This was more than a little personal to her sensei, it was everything. She couldn't imagin being put in a position where she had to fight her own parents, and right now Kakashi Sensei had to live that nightmare. 

Sakura looked over at her Sensei, wondering what his response would be to his father's comments. Her unspoken question was met with an eerie silence.

He was upset and it was better to stay back and let him release his anger than to try to get in the way. 

“Come on, Sakura Chan,” Lee’s hand came up to touch her elbow, a soft smile pulling at his lips when she looked at him “Kakashi Sensei and Gai Sensei can take care of this. There are many Shinobi who could use your skills right now.”

She glanced back at her Sensei once more, wondering what was going through his mind at that moment as he faced down a familiar opponent. It was just going to have to be another story her Sensei never told her though, and with that thought cemented in her mind she turned back to the Shinobi she had been healing before the attack and continued her work.

* * *

  
The battle had been long, longer than Kakashi had expected. Even knowing his father’s skills he had hoped that his and Gai’s combined attacks would have taken care of the old man a lot quicker. With a lot less pain involved.

That wasn’t to be, unfortunately. The fight had taken forever, and both him and Gai had sustained injuries from his father’s attacks. He could see that much from the bloody gash on Gai’s side from when his father’s Tanto had hit him, and he was more than aware of the deep wound in his leg making it difficult to even stand at that moment.

Still, he had a fight to finish. One that couldn’t be left to anyone else. This was his job, and the only help he could accept was from Gai.

“You doing alright?” He glanced over at Gai, a tired look in his eyes as he tried his best not to let the searing pain in his leg get the best of him. 

“I’m surviving,” He smiled when Gai gave him an unimpressed look “don’t act all high and mighty. I can see the blood from your wound.”

"For once physical wounds are not what I meant and you know it!" Gai protested "stop acting so closed off. You know it doesn't work with me!"

"Oh, so today you recognize a face?" Kakashi huffed

"Like 'spiky silver hair' and 'sunken eyes' is really hard to figure out" Gai snapped back at him.

"Yet somehow i still end up flat on my ass if you wake up beside me and I'm not wearing my mask." He shot back.

"Am...am i…" both of them glared over at their target, ready for an attack to be thrown at them at any moment. Instead, Kakashi found himself staring at his father as a small amused smile pulled at his lips. "Are you two having a couples fight?"

"Don't bring yourself into this!" Kakashi protested "you're...dead. you shouldn't even be here."

"Yet, here I am." His father gave his shoulders a shrug "being forced to fight my own son and his boyfriend…who looks familiar but i'm having trouble placing a name."

"Bright green spandex is hard to place?" Kakashi huffed, grunting when Gai responded by punching him in the shoulder "it's true! Only you and Dai ever wore bright green spandex!"

"Oh!" His dad's eyes widened in realization "You really took that rivalry thing seriously, I see." 

"Is this really a conversation to be having right now?" Kakashi grumbled under his breath. He had never thought his father could be this embarrassing, though he could remember the few times as a child that the older man took pride in making him blush. 

Either way, the whole day was awkward enough. Fighting his own father was more than enough awkwardness he could ask for, he didn't need the added embarrassment of his dad making comments about his relationship. 

"Well, there's my answer," he glared over at Gai when he spoke once again. "You're doing horribly."

"Can we talk about this after everything is done?" He protested, silently hoping that Gai would forget that topic altogether. He didn't hold out much hope though. Gai never forgot to check up on him no matter what was going on in their lives. 

"If by 'everything' you mean this one fight then yes." Gai agreed, though Kakashi could tell that he was reluctant to drop the subject so easily "plan?"

"This is adorable," It was hard to focus on a plan when his father kept chiming into the conversation, reminding Kakashi of his presence. Of the situation he was stuck in "though I shouldn't be surprised. Some of the best duo's i've fought have been couples."

He needed to end this, quickly. If it held out any longer he risked a full break down. He could already feel the panic settling into his stomach at the thought of having to face his father once again. It was his worst case scenario and he hated it more than anything. 

"Back to back…" he decided, saying it outloud as the plan came to mind so that Gai knew what to do "protect each other from further harm and fight together."

"So, the usual." He rolled his eyes. It was a good plan, it worked for them. It's why he suggested it so often when he fought beside Gai. Beside's, Gai was the only person he trusted to watch his back. "Fine, it has never failed us before after all."

As soon as he finished speaking, Gai took his place behind Kakashi and pressed their backs together. His way of telling Kakashi that he was there and he wasn't going to leave until the fight was done.

It was comforting. 

"I guess it really is time to finish this," his father smiled fondly "well, i can already tell you two have grown a lot stronger since my death, let's hope it's enough. I don't think your mother would forgive me if i was forced to make you join us so soon."

Kakashi wanted to be annoyed by the cockiness his father displayed, except that Gai had accused him of doing the same damn thing far more times than he could count.

He really was his father's son, just like Tsunade Sama said. 

"Gai…" he lowered himself into an attack stance and kept both eyes on his father.

"We'll win." He didn't need to see Gai's face to know there was a smirk cemented firmly on it. The tone of his voice said it all. "I'm not done on this world yet, and neither are you."

A smile pulled at his mouth, and he burst forward for his next attack.

* * *

  
Every bone in Kakashi's body screamed out in pain, begging for a rest. For this day to be over and a comfortable bed to be waiting for him. 

There was no comfortable bed, but his battle was finally won. A lucky strike in his opinion. Though he could chalk it up to over protectiveness. He had only made the final blow because his father had managed to catch Gai by surprise. Of course, that hadn't lasted long.

Gai was fast, faster than even Konoha's white fang. He had sent his father flying with a strike to the face, and Kakashi had wasted no time in using that opportunity.

Of course, it still hurt. Standing there hovering over his father with his hand driven through his chest. If he had been alive there would be blood staining his skin. More blood to wash away. Another face to see in his nightmares. 

But that wasn't the case, so why did it still hurt?

"Hey…." Even as the sealing scrolls started to wrap around his body, his father reached out to him, his hand settling on his face and brushing away the tears that fell from his eyes "you did good."

"Don't go…" he whispered the words he had said years ago while standing over his father's bloody and lifeless corps.

"My time here has been up for a long time," his father smiled fondly "but i'll be waiting for you. Promise you'll take your time joining me and your mom though."

Kakashi nodded his head, unable to say anything else as the sealing scroll came up his father's arm and slowly started to cover his face.

"Oh, and Kakashi," he opened his eyes, unsure of when exactly he had closed them "you two are good together. Don't wait too long before you marry him."

With those last words said, Kakashi watched as his father's face was covered in the sealing scroll, never to be seen again in the land of the living.

At least, he hoped not. He wasn't sure if he could handle another round like that.

"Kakashi…" a hand came down on his shoulder, pulling him back from the empty corpse that used to be his father and into his boyfriends warm hug "are you…"

"No…" he whispered, sure he had caught Gai off guard with the truth. "But…" he turned to look up at the other man, his eyes going soft when he saw that familiar look of worry on the face he loved so much "i will be."

Another battle fought, another victory theirs. Kakashi wouldn't have it any other way if he could control it. Always fighting by Gai's side and always winning. Never having to let go of the last precious person he had left.

His hands came up to settle over Gai's, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he recalled what his father had said. "After this, when the war is over and everything is settled…" he turned his eyes back up to Gai "we should...we should get married."

For once it seemed he had managed to make Gai speechless, as no words greeted his declaration. Instead, Gai tightened his arms around his shoulders and leaned in close to press a tender kiss to the back of his neck. 

He didn't need to hear the words to know Gai's response. His boyfriend had made it clear years ago it was up to him if and when Marriage was to happen between them. 

And now, after all the bloodshed and war was finished with. That seemed as good a time as any to finally settle down into the life he had earned over the last 31 years of his life. 


End file.
